


Round Two

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gunplay, Kinktober 2017, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora tracks Kellogg down for payback, but things don't go the way she'd planned.**This a continuation of 'Two Of A Kind'**





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 9: gunplay
> 
> I think I've fucked the days all up. Math is not my strong suit. lol. This is very dubious consent so read with caution!

 

Nora crept through the building, body low, her silenced pistol at the ready beside her. She’d taken out synths along the way, telling her she’d gotten it right.

 

Kellogg was here. He had to be. Every piece of information she’d paid people for, ever cap she’d spent and nose she’d broken to get here said he was here, in this shitty apartment building. The synths were here proof.

 

She wanted something from him. She wasn’t sure what.

 

She’d told herself over and over that she wanted revenge. She was going to blow his brains out for everything he’d done to her. Maybe splattering his insides across the wall would make her feel better, would make her feel whole.

 

Hell, before that visit from him, she’d been confident. She’d been sure of herself and this new world, and then he’d shown up and knocked over all her pieces.

 

Nora wasn’t stupid, though. She’d left Nick behind. Why would she leave him if she was here just to kill Kellogg?

 

Because she’d been afraid of Kellogg telling Nick about what had happened the last time? Maybe.

 

Maybe she was hoping for a repeat, to feel whatever that was again.

 

And she had felt something. When he’d wrapped his fingers around her throat and squeezed, it had shaken her. More than physical, it was something she’d lost, something she missed, and fuck if his words hadn’t been doing showtunes in her head since.

 

Two of a kind.

 

So she’d kill him or fuck him or hell, maybe both.

 

She really had no idea, and that excited her all the more.

 

Nora dropped another two synths beside a door at the top floor. Was it her focus that was making this easy? Because it was really far too easy. . .

 

She shoved the worry away. He had to be in there, just past that door.

 

Nora crept over, taking the ammunition off the synths, before she slid into the slightly ajar door.

 

As soon as she passed it, something struck her hand, knocking her gun from her hand and sending it sliding across the floor.

 

Kellogg.

 

He was on her in a heartbeat, and they rolled over the floor. Nora nailed him in the jaw, and he backhanded her. Nora got her foot between them and kicked him off.

 

“Well, look who finally showed, huh?” His jaw was already darkening, and her cheek ached from his hit.

 

“I told you I’d kill you.”

 

“But you ain’t yet. Hell, didn’t even bring that bot of yours as back-up. Don’t think you’re trying all that hard to kill me. Maybe killing me ain’t what’s really on your mind, sweetheart.” He laughed, that same one that made her stomach twist. “Not that it surprises me. Why do you think I made sure you could find me? Figured you’d come sniffing around for another go.”

 

“You planned this?”

 

He shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto a dresser. “Course I did. You didn’t think I’d be this easy to find, did you? Come on now, I’m insulted. Would I have been the in the Institute’s employ for so long if some little bitch could find me in a week by asking a couple people? Fuck no, sweetheart. You’re way outta your league here. I planted my happy ass right here and waited. See, I can read people, I know what they want, and you? The way those eyes of yours popped open when I choked you? Yeah, you want more.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“We’ll get to it. Gotta ask, I know you ain’t got no shortage of people willing to fuck ya, so why are you here? No, don’t answer, getting sick of you lying to me. You’re here because you don’t want to break that sweet image you got going, ain’t it? You don’t want to tell that merc you pal around with that you want him to strangle you while he fucks you. You don’t want to tell your little minuteman hero that you want him to hold you down and fuck you in your ass, huh? So, you’re here since you know I’ll do it and love every fucking second of it.”

 

“That’s not why I’m here.”

 

“Liar. Turn around and walk out, then. I’ll let ya go. We got history and a future anyway, so if you don’t want me inside you in the next few seconds, just leave. You stay? I’m gonna take that as a big fucking come in sign.”

 

Nora used the heel of her foot to close the door behind her, still telling herself it was because she was going to kill him, because she was going to get answers.

 

“Figured as much.” Kellogg leered, gaze dropping over her outfit. “I miss the lace. All this bullshit? Covers too much. Don’t be surprised if I rip that shit off.”

 

“Don’t be surprised if I castrate you.”

 

“Don’t make threats you won’t follow through with. Can’t fuck you if it’s gone.” He undid the buttons of his shirt before shrugging it off and tossing it over the coat.

 

His chest caught her attention, wide and covered in scars. She wondered who had put each one there, envied them. She pictured how it would feel to be the one to mark him up, to drag a knife over his ribs, to make him bleed.

 

Instead of taunting her, he grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her against him, his mouth crashing against hers. His teeth clipped her lips, but the sting pulled a moan from her. She returned the kiss, meeting it as aggressively as he did, losing herself in the filthy thrill of it.

 

He moved to her throat, biting down hard over the flesh. Both hands went to the neckline of her shirt before he pulled, tearing the fabric.

 

Nora pulled back and slapped him, the sound loud in the silence of the room.

 

Kellogg grabbed her cheeks in a bruising grip. “Ain’t gonna behave, are you?”

 

Nora wrapped her hand around his wrist, digging her nails in, but it made no difference. Kellogg tossed her backward, and she expected to hit the ground.

 

Instead, something caught her.

 

The hands and hard chest were oddly family. Nick? A glance over her shoulder told her the truth. Not Nick, just a gen 2 synth.

 

Of course he had them here.

 

Kellogg pulled his hand from her grip, ignoring the gashes in his wrist from her nails. He pulled his knife from its sheath at his back, then hooked it into the side of her jeans. A hard pull had the blade slicing down the front, to her crotch.

 

“You could have just taken them off.” Nora pulled against the synth’s grip, but she couldn’t budge it.

 

“What fun would that have been?” Kellogg crouched down in front of her, using the knife to slice the jeans down each leg until the fabric fell away, leaving her in her bra, panties, and boots. “Ah, fuck, how many of these get ups you got? I’m a fan of red, ya know?” He sheathed the knife before touching the lace of the panties she wore, knuckles rubbing over her cunt.

 

Kellogg leaned in and drug his tongue along the lace, pushing the fabric into her slit. He pulled away enough to blow cold air over her damp panties. “Never seen a whore so fucking eager. You always wanna get fucked this bad, or is it some weird kink you got that you like men who already fucked ya over?”

 

Nora lifted her knee, striking him in the nose for the comment.

 

Kellogg fell backward, hands covering his nose. The synth behind her shoved her down to her knees, hands tightening, one on each shoulder, fingers digging in.

 

Instead of yelling, Kellogg only laughed as he hopped to his feet. “Got some fucking bite, ain’t ya? Pretty sure I know how to deal with that.” He pulled his hands away. No blood. Fuck.

 

He took his pistol from its holster at his hip. “Relax. Ain’t about to shoot you. Corpses get cold too fast and I don’t like to rush. Still, you want to bite? Let’s give you something to bite, huh?” He drug the muzzle of his pistol against his lips. “Wouldn’t suggest you bite too hard though, or this’ll break your fucking teeth.”

 

Nora pressed her lips together, refusing to give in.

 

Kellogg laughed, pressing the gun harder against her lips, digging in, until Nora had to open her lips or risk injury. The metal of the gun chilled her tongue, and the oil used to clean it caused her to grimace. He didn’t shove it far into her mouth, sliding it slowly, like he was teasing her. “Let’s show some enthusiasm, huh? Show me what a good little fucktoy you can be.”

 

Nora closed her lips around the barrel, and without thinking about it, her tongue pressed against the metal. It felt foreign, strange. The gun lacked the give of a cock, the way Nate would feel in her mouth, heavy against her tongue, and warm. The gun didn’t give at all, and she had to keep her teeth away to make sure they didn’t get chipped.

 

“Better. So you can learn?” Kellogg chuckled as he started to thrust the gun past her lips in shallow motions, not deep enough to choke her or fast enough to clatter against her teeth. Seemed he didn’t want to break her teeth. “When I used this gun to shoot your husband, never figured I’d have you sucking on it like this. Don’t glare at me, now, acting like you ain’t loving this. Bet if I took this gun and shoved it into your cunt, I wouldn’t have any trouble getting in, would I?” He grinned, then wink. “Well fuck, why guess? Let’s see?”

 

Kellogg pulled the gun from her lips, then pointed at the bed. The synth drug Nora over to the bed, then pinned her on her back. It held her shoulders down to keep her still.

 

“Hate to take these off, but science and all.” Kellogg removed her panties, twisted to avoid her leg when she kicked. He put one hand on a thigh and shoved them open. “Watch those fucking feet, sweetheart. You’re about to get fucked by this pistol, and a stray heel? Might just pull the trigger on accident. Be a fucking shame to go that way. What would that detective think to find out you died with this pistol in your cunt?”

 

Nora moaned as she let her legs fall open, partly because he was right, she didn’t want to risk that, and partly because of that look in his fucking eyes. His gaze was all heat, promise. It didn’t much matter what he’d said he’d do, she couldn’t refuse him.

 

“What a good girl,” he said before he drug the wet muzzle of the gun down, over her bare stomach, leaving a shiny trail behind it. He dug it against her clit, and she lifted her hips against the touch. He pressed the gun against her cunt but didn’t push in yet. “I like this. Fucking got boring, you know? Either had to pick up bitches at bars, and they never wanted this fucked up shit, or I had to pay for it. Paying for it let me do whatever I wanted, but I always knew they were in it for the caps. Ain’t much fun in that.”

 

Kellogg pushed the first inch of the gun into her, and her back arched against the intrusion. It didn’t hurt, but it felt strange. It felt like when Nate had used a glass dildo on her before, though the edges felt sharper. “Fucking pretty. Ya know, I fuck the synths sometimes. Nah, they ain’t got the good parts, but their mouths work fine. Dry enough you have to use lube, but I think you’ll be thankful I keep that around when I take your ass. Still, they got this vacant look when you do it, like they sorta understand but not really. Not a lot of fun when they don’t enjoy it or don’t struggle. Can’t force any pleasure out of ‘em, so what’s the point?” He brought his other hand forward, off her thigh, to rub her clit.

 

“Shit,” Nora muttered, legs falling open entirely

 

“If I get tired later, I’ll have one of ‘em fill in. Hold ya there, legs spread, and let ‘em lick you until you’re screaming. They don’t get tired, can do it for hours. Hell, maybe I’ll gag you and tie you down and leave you there while I take care of my own shit.”

 

Nora shook her head, breath speeding as he pushing the gun into her. It didn’t go in deep, and wasn’t thicker than him, but that edge of fear had her drenched and desperate. She wanted to buck her hips, but she kept still as he thumbed her clit roughly and started to fuck her with the gun.

 

“Gonna have you come around this gun before I fuck you. Don’t look at me like that, I ain’t going soft. Don't care about you enjoying this. See, you’re fighting yourself already. You coming around the gun that ruined your life? Oh, that’s gonna stick with you. Also? Wasn’t kidding, I’m gonna take your ass, and after you come? Hell, you ain’t gonna enjoy that quite as much.”

 

“You’re fucking sick.” Nora wanted to spit the words out, but they came out on a whimper.

 

“Yeah, I am. But you expect that. Wonder what all those goody-two-shoes fucking friends of yours would say if they say you now? Desperate to come, twitching and moaning on my gun, better than the best whore I ever bought.”

 

Nora gasped when angled the gun to brush against something inside of her that sent her hips up against her will.

 

His lips tilted up into a full grin before he kept scraping the gun muzzle against that spot. “Well look what I found here.”

 

Another second and Nora came around the gun, her cunt tightening down on it, feeling every ridge of edge of it. Kellogg didn’t move it as she came, a small mercy.

 

She gasped as she came down from the high, gaze on Kellogg who only smiled at her. He didn’t remove the gun, but twisted it, dragging it against her sensitive walls.

 

She struggled, lifted a foot and setting it on his arm to push him away.

 

“Fine.” He pulled the gun from her, slowly, though each inch had her panting and desperate to close her legs and recover.

 

Not that he’d let her.

 

Once out, he leaned over her and pressed the gun against her lips again. “Now you made quite a mess of my weapon. Why don’t you clean it off, huh?”

 

She locked her jaw, refusing to open her mouth.

 

Kellogg seemed only amused by that. “Look, sweetheart. You like to fight me, I get that, can respect it, hell, I even enjoy it, but I’m getting sick of waiting. Got you off, and now I’m hard and really fucking ready. So I’m about to fuck you, and you can be a good girl and clean my gun off first, and I’ll grab the lube and go easy, or I’m gonna flip you over and fuck your ass without any prep. Ain’t gonna be any fun for you, but I’ll still get off. Make a choice, girly.”

 

Nora swallowed hard before opening her mouth. He didn’t press the gun in, forcing her to use her tongue to clean her own juices off the gun. She had to lifted her head to wrap her tongue around the barrel. She didn’t manage much before he set it away.

 

“Good enough. Now, knees up, spread yourself for me.”

 

“You said-“

 

“-yeah, yeah.” He leaned over her to grab a small bottle from the floor. “Shouldn’t trust a liar and a killer, but sure, I’ll lube ya’. Last time I wanted you to beg me to fuck you, but tonight? Beg me to stop. I know you’ll want to, all sensitive after you came, and I want to hear you.”

 

Nora glared, wanting to tell him he could fuck himself because she wasn’t going to beg him for shit. She hadn’t begged when Skinny Malone wanted to kill her, when she’d been trapped by Raiders in Quincy, when Finn had threatened her. She wasn’t begging for shit from Kellogg.

 

At least she thought that until Kellogg’s lubed finger breached her ass, and she gasped. She was sensitive, so different from when he’d played with her before, from when Nate would do this. He’d always fuck her until she came, then pull out because it was too uncomfortable.

 

She got the sense Kellogg wasn’t the pull out for her comfort type.

 

He played with her quickly, groaning. “You prep yourself? Because if you did, you didn’t do nearly enough. Won’t last long once I get inside you, not with how fucking tight you are.”

 

“Get on with it,” she snapped.

 

“That desperate for me? Fine.” He undid his pants and against didn’t remove them, only moved them enough to pull himself out.

 

Nora closed her eyes, not wanting to see him, not wanting to see the synth still holding her shoulders down. He pushed her knees higher, further against her chest, before the head of his cock pressed against her ass.

 

“Deep breaths,” he muttered before he pushed in.

 

He didn’t go slow, and her cunt pulsed around nothing in response. He was half into her from the first thrust, and she released a pained moaned.

 

“Slower,” she pleaded in a voice that would have embarrassed her any other time.

 

His hands went to her thighs to pin her. “You can take it. Any woman who can live through what you have can take an ass fucking.” He thrust forward again, hard, burying himself the rest of the way into her. “Fuck, you tighten around me just like your cunt, only tighter. Like a fucking vice.” He pulled back, though he didn’t go far, before pushing back in.

 

It had her reached up to his chest, nails digging along his skin, adding scratches to his scars. Her own mementos for him.

 

“Stop,” she asked, but her voice sure didn’t come out strong.

 

He leaned over her, wrapping her legs around his waist. “You don’t mean that. I see those goosebumps all over your skin. You’re gonna come around my cock too, ain’t ya?”

 

She shook her head. “No. Please, stop. It’s too much.”

 

“You can take it, and I’m gonna make you.” He fucked her deeper, and between his body and the synth she had nowhere to go, no way to lessen the feeling, and the creeping warmth said he was right.

 

He didn’t even stop her scratching, letting her gouge his chest as he fucked her. “Shoulda’ been doing this from the start. Should have gone back and defrosted you, fucked you, then froze your ass again. Hell, just have to make up for lost time, won’t we?”

 

Tears run down her cheeks, his cock deep inside her, everything too damned sensitive. She twisted her hips, trying to do something, anything, but all she could do was take it, take every thrust he had to give.

 

Kellogg wrapped his hand around her throat, tightening as he had the last time. “Come for me, girly, and I’ll finish up, too.”

 

She shook her head, even as the familiar sensation of his hand around her throat drove her close to that edge.

 

“Yeah, you’ll come. Whores like you can’t help it.” He thrust into her hard, fucking her into the mattress.

 

Her head swam until she gave in, until she couldn’t fight against it anymore, and came.

 

He released her throat, groaning deeply as his cock twitched inside her, coming inside her like last time. “Fucking amazing. Won’t knock you up this time, but hell, maybe I took care of that last time already.” He slipped out of her, and she shuddered at the feeling.

 

Kellogg waved the synth off, so it released her and went back to the corner. Kellogg laid down beside her, breathing hard, sweat and blood on his chest, soft cock still out. His arm went behind his head, but he didn’t look over at her. “Don’t bother coming back here when you get needy again. Won’t be here.”

 

Nora rolled to her side, wincing at the soreness in her ass, at the way her head swam. Last time he’d chocked her, she’d been at her place, able to lie down afterward. Wasn’t true this time.

 

He grabbed her arm and yanked her back down. “Take a minute, huh? Didn’t go easy on you, and if you get yourself killed because you’re dizzy, I won’t get to fuck you again. I plan on fucking you again.”

 

Nora threw his arm off, then sat up, feet going to the floor. “What? You expect me to snuggle now?”

 

He laughed before raising to his feet. He tucked himself into his pants and buttoned them. “Nah. Look, I’m gonna get out of here. My buddy here-“ he pointed to the synth, who held her gun “-will keep an eye on you and you'll wait till you’re feeling better. Both because I don’t want you following me, and I want you to live long enough for my dick to get inside you again.” He walked over and leaned in, taking her mouth in a kiss without asking.

 

She bit down, catching his lip, refusing to let go.

 

Kellogg grasped her breast, capturing a nipple in a hard pinch, tightening each second she held onto his lip, a test of wills.

 

Nora lost, crying out and letting him go. Blood leaked down Kellogg’s chin from the bite in his lip, but he only smiled.

 

“That’s a pretty sound.” He kissed her forehead, leaving blood on her skin.

 

Nora laid back and closed her eyes, not wanting to talk to or acknowledge Kellogg. The door squeaked open. “Till next time, girly.” The door shut behind him.

 

Nora waited fifteen minutes before braving getting up again. Her body ached, but worse was the shame. She’d come here knowing exactly what was going to happen, what she had planned to do. She couldn’t pretend it wasn’t true.

 

“Can I leave?”

 

The gen 2’s eyes glowed bright for a moment. “Yes, ma’am. First, the items Sir left for you.” It pointed at the table where a syringe of med-x and a set of clothing sat.

 

So, it seemed she wasn’t the only one who knew exactly what was planned.

 

Nora did her walk of shame while swearing that the next time, she’d kill him for sure.

 


End file.
